pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit of 100 trials(P3:TDR)
The Pit of 100 Trials is an optional cave, but it is required in order get 110%. Floor 1 Enemies *1x Orange Bulborb *(some)x Skitter Leaf Pikmin 360 In Pikmin 360 the floor is ravaged. It turns out in the undestroyed version the Skitter Leaf had called for reinforcements as Olimar left. *10x Skitter Leaf *2x Bulborb Larva Floor 2 *2x Dwarf Blue Bulborb *1x Blue Bulborb Floor 3 Treasures *Eternal Graffiti Artist - buried Candypops, Bomb-rocks, and eggs *2x Aquamarine Candypop Bud *2x Garnet Candypop Bud Pikmin 360 Although you skip straight to Floor 5, on the ramp up a crack shows Floor 3. You can see one of the 2 Aquamarine Candypop Buds recover and limp around trying to find a way out. It finds it's way to Floor 4, although this floor is not visible. When you get to Floor 5 the staircase has collapsed and if you stand around for too long it will leap at you. Floor 4 Enemies *2x Anode Blowhog Pikmin 360 Although only visible from where the staircase used to be on Floor 5, You can see that both Anode Blowhog are still unconscious. As the Aquamarine Candypop Bud makes it's way up, it wonders around this floor. Floor 5 Treasures *Pillow Decoy - In Burrowing Snagret Enemies *Burrowing Snagret Pikmin 360 *2x Dwarf Red Bulborb This floor is covered in temporal energy, as there are 3 Dwarf Red Bulborbs, but one gets teleported away. Floor 6 Treasures *Costly Blanket Enemies *1x Fiery Dweevil *1x Anode Dweevil *1x Caustic Dweevil *1x Munge Dweevil *One of each fanon non-boss Dweevil Floor 7 Enemies *10x Bulborb Larva (No Empress Bulblax *1x Waterwraith if you wait too long The Waterwraith teleports in if you are there for 5 minutes or longer. Pikmin 360 You get teleported here from Floor 5. The Waterwraith charges at you, but you teleport a floor up when it's about to ram you. If you look in the background, you can see dead Bulborb Larva. Floor 8 Enemies *1x Burrowing Snagret *1x Waterwraith if you wait too long Pikmin 360 *5x Dwarf Red Bulborb *20x Spotty Bulbear if you wait over half an hour Floor 9 Enemies *1x Waterwraith if you wait too long Candypops, Bomb-rocks, and eggs *4x Bomb-rocks Pikmin 360 This area has nothing in it, but standing in the middle causes you to teleport 3 floors up. Floor 10 Treasures Ultra Element - In Beady Long Legs Enemies *1x Beady Long Legs Floor 11 Enemies *1x Waterwraith eventually appears *10x Creeping Chrysanthemum Floor 12 This has Bulbearmin and a Waterwraith. The Waterwraith has the Fake Laser Pointer. Pikmin 360 *1x Waterwraith (has used revive) items *Fake Laser Pointer (gained from Waterwraith) Floor 13 Fight a Gatling Groink and your pikmin may carry the Armored Footwear. The pikmin will not be disturbed by enemies because that Gatling Groink is the lone enemy! Pikmin 360 The Armored Footwear is equippable by Polk and Pikamin. Floor 14 A rest floor. The middle is a puddle of healing water. Pikmin 360 It is just the same as Pikmin 3, but the healing water is dried up around the edges. Floor 15 *4x Skitter Leaf This floor has temporal energy around it's edges. touching it will teleport you back to Floor 14 and you will have to fight the 4 Skitter Leaf again. If you stay there for over 10 minutes it will automatically send out a shockwave sending you back. Pikmin 360 *infinite Iridescent Flint Beetle keep on teleporting in for 10 minutes, you must fight them off whilst you wait to teleport 5 floors up. The Temporal Residue now covers the staircase as well. You have to wait around for 10 minutes and you will be teleported 5 floors up. Touching the stiarcase sends you a floor back. Floor 16 Enemies *1x Emperor Bulblax *2x Wild Pikmin(random color) *25x Bulborb Larva * Rocks fall too! This area is easy compared to a lot of other floors. Floor16.bmp It is one of the few floors with a fixed layout. Floor 17 Enemies *3x Gatling Groink *1x Wild Pikmin (random color) *5x Volatile Dweevil Floor 20 It's an acid pool! Use your Bulbearmin on a drain, which will drain out the acid. If you have the Armored Footwear, then you don't have to just toss the pikmin. Pikmin 360 The acid has mostly dried up, although a blotch stops you from going up the staircase. You must avoid other acid blotches to find an unconcious Bulbearmin, control it and go up to the next floor. Floor 21 This floor is surrounded by pillars holding it up. you will fight 2 Red Bulborbs, and if any of them hit 2 pillars on the same side, they will cause the next floor to smash down and you will be spawned back at Floor 14. They are only optional fights, and if you manage to get to the staircase without getting attacked by them it will be counted as a floor success. Pikmin 360 2 of this floor's pillars are already down, making floor 22 impossible to pass. Floor 22 This floor is a rest. In the middle is healing water. Pikmin 360 Since the 2 pillars have already been smashed, it ramps down and the healing water has slid all the way down to the bottom. Once your health is at 100% or you wait 1 minute here you will be teleported to floor 25. Floor 23 This floor is littered with bomb-rocks, Careening Dirigibugs, and Breadbugs. One of the breadbugs has the Comical Cover inside its nest, so you'd better pick them off one by one. If they grab bomb-rocks and drag them into their nest, they'll be instantly KO'd. Take advantage of this. Floor 25 It's a Giant Breadbug, some breadbugs, and some Cloaking Burrow-nits. The Giant Breadbug has the Windowless Helm. Pikmin 360 This floor is completely empty. The staircase is ravaged so you have to wait 10 seconds to go to floor 90. Floor 30 Only a Spotty Bulbear and some Dwarf Bulbears lurk here. You can fight them with your bulbear'min'. The large one has the Other Castle. Floor 40 Two Puffstools lurk here. One has the Juicy Trojan Hat and the other has the Clockwork Experiment. Pikmin 360 This is the second last floor with battling in the ruined version. There are 10 Skitter Leaves, 5 Red Dwarf Bulborbs and a Dweevil. Once defeating them you will be teleported to Floor 99. Floor 50 This is a Rest Sublevel. It has treasure, which happens to be the 2 scribbler. There is also some bulbmin. Floor 60 A Goolix and a few Breadbugs. Once the Goolix is defeated, its metal ball will be dropped, leaving it for the Breadbugs. However, the metal ball is 7 pokos, so... yeah. Floor 70 Watch out! It's a Man-at-Legs! There are some Supernova Candypop buds. Floor 75 Looks like you've run into 11 Bulbearmin and an Empress Bulblax that makes rocks fall out of the sky. Hey, but at least she won't produce Bulborb Larvae. Floor 80 Behold. It's a Raging Long Legs. Floor 90 Let your pikmin say, "Yahoo!" We found 12 Queen Candypop Buds and some Bulbearmin! Pikmin 360 There are 3 Bulbearmin here that will ally with you. the staircase is, again, destroyed, and waiting around will have you and them teleported to floor 98. floor 91 Enemies *10x Breadbugs *2x Giant Breadbugs The Breadbugs don't do much... Floor 96 Watch out! There are lots of fire-type enemies and Fire Geysers! Floor 97 Beware: Pileated Snagret. To make up, there are some Garnet and Onyx Candypop Buds. Floor 98 A Rest Sublevel! It's got Neon Candypop Buds and Queen Candypop Buds. There's some Bulbearmin and Bulbmin as well. Pikmin 360 *x10 Red Dwarf Bulborbs The healing water has almost completely evaporated, and you can only get 50% of your health back. once you heal to the extent it lets you or you wait half a minute without healing, 10 Red Dwarf Bulborbs will teleport in. Fighting them all off will teleport you straight back to Floor 40. Floor 99 time for more misery you shouldn't have many pikmin so put in some bulbmin! You have to face the Titan Dweevil for a treasure. Pikmin 360 This is exactly the same as it is in Pikmin 3, but with rubble all around. Shockwaves are surging through the whole building and you have 5 minutes to defeat the Titan Dweevil. It is much harder as you are just 2 Pikmin. Once you defeat it the roof starts breaking up and falling over you. The screen turns green and you are out when you wake up. FLOOR 100! Celebration! It's the final floor! And... it's... empty? Or not. This is the one and only place you'll find the Razor Blade. End Once you beat the Razor Blade and retrieve the Final Coin, the screen will fade into white and you'll be teleported to the surface. The cave explodes, sending a wave of plasma energy through the planet. You will then have highly increased speed and strength for both the captains and Pikmin. Later on At the End of Pikmin 360's P100T you see the enemies from the current game, and all the enemies from Pikmin 3 that you see in Pikmin 360, teleport out beside you and run away. They are not seen again, but the strategy guide says that they "would never dare attack a Pikmin again". Anyone can add their own floor (17-19 24 26-29 31-40 41-49 51-59 61-69 71-74 76-79 81-89 92-95) to the Pit of 100 Trials!